


Blooming

by 1BitFlower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Plants, Witches, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BitFlower/pseuds/1BitFlower
Summary: Lee Minho was never good with plants. However, he did love his friends, so what else to do when sweet Jeongin gifts him some? Everything should be fine with the help of his friend's trusty magic shop right? Even more so with the aid of a cute witch!Still, Lee Minho was never the luckiest either and maybe, just maybe he finds out that chaos plagues him because this cute witch sure as hell just killed every single last one of them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! I love fantasy aus and witches are always fun to write about! I wasn't sure what to name this or even what to write for the summary but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Lee Minho was not good with plants. Did he _like_ them? Yes! What better way to add flavour to his empty home than to have a few of them around the place? Plants were so neat! You could use them for medicine, decoration, food (although, he sure wasn't about to take a bite out of his Chinese Evergreen). Plants were simply fascinating, he just could not get enough of them despite the hassle they proved to be. Even if he was an absolute zero when it came to taking care of them, he wouldn't trade them for the world.

Or at least, that's what one would hope to say about Lee Minho which, unfortunately, was not in the slightest way true.   
However bad he may be with taking care of those damned things, one of his weaknesses is the fact he loves his friends to the moon and back, which is why when sweet, starry-eyed Jeongin offered him a couple plants, he didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't appreciate them quite as much as he wishes he did. 

Still! If there was one thing Minho loved, it was the magic shop just down the road. Although he was only human, he was glad there were plenty of places run by the supernatural (or sometimes normal folk) that offered their products to any and everyone. 

No matter how many books he bought, or how carefully he followed the instructions on the Internet, his plants still ended up close to dying; Which is why he always found himself at Hyunjin's Magic Shop.   
Hyunjin was one of his long-time friends and frequently bought potions, plants, spells and some others from mostly witches. Anything to do with magic, you name it, he had it. Minho frankly thought he was a lifesaver. He always had something to help his plants grow back to their original form, happy and healthy and definitely showing no signs of Minho's torturous plant-care routine! 

The shop's walls sported a light purple paint that was slowly chipping away, the tiles of the wooden floor creaked loudly with each step one took and the interior was honestly quite messy. It felt like Hyunjin, felt like home. 

"You should really give this place a makeover," he always said when he dropped by. They both knew he didn't mean it. 

Hyunjin's shop wasn't exactly popular, it had its loyal customers, that's for sure, but during most of the day, it was essentially deserted. Minho loved it like that, no one to bother him, he could shop in peace lulled into a relaxed state by Hyunjin's soft humming to whatever was playing in the background that day. If the shop was indeed renewed and gained extreme popularity, it would never be the same, Hyunjin wouldn't want a busy place like that either.

But alas, they just liked to push each other's buttons.

"Sounds like the only thing getting a makeover today is your, once again, dying plants," Hyunjin bit back teasingly. 

Today, there was someone else inside the shop, maybe it was because he stopped by a bit earlier than usual. The boy by the counter with Hyunjin had soft brown hair and a pair of almond eyes that pierced through him innocently. Cute.   
He must be one of the witches Hyunjin buys things from, judging by the box filled with potions that the other had gently shoved towards the taller boy. 

"They keep turning yellow Hyunjin! I don't get it!" Minho whined, probably louder than necessary judging by his friend's wince and eye roll. 

The witch between them fidgeted anxiously as if debating whether or not to speak up.

"Uhm, I think you're overwatering them. The plants, I mean," he muttered. Minho thought he had a lovely voice, almost wanted to tell him to repeat it louder despite having heard him clearly. It sounded like a thousand fairies singing to him.

"Oh, are you a witch?" Minho finally asked.

"I'm Jisung actually," he said "not that I'm not a witch! I am, uh, sorry, yeah, I'm a witch. I specialise in plants and all that stuff," the youngest stumbled through his words. Jisung thought it was embarrassing, Minho found it endearing. 

"Lee Minho," he smiled as charmingly as he could muster. "Thanks by the way! I'll make sure to water them less, but I'll take this anyways, your stuff really helps me," he said.

"I'm glad," Jisung grinned.

His smile was shaped like a heart, Minho didn't know him very well, but he thought it was fitting anyways. 

So that's how, after Hyunjin handed him his usual potions, he walked his way back home with a skip in his step, feeling quite sure of himself. That was all! He just needed to water his plants less, nice!   
He poured the contents of the potions on his poor plants and watched in awe as they slowly shifted and turned a beautiful green colour, looking full of life, like it was the first time he had done this. 

He'd make sure to water them less.

❀❀❀

Lee Minho was not pleased, at all! He had followed the witch's instructions closely, making sure to water his plants less. Yet, just a week later, he found himself clutching one of his vases against his chest as he walked to Hyunjin's shop.

"Jin! Where does that witch live!" he asked, trying as hard as he could to seem angry.

"Why does it sound like you're saying witch as if it's an insult," Hyunjin cackled at him.

"I'm not! Where does he live, now!" he demanded.

"Aren't we sassy today? Did you forget your afternoon nap?" he tried to see how far he could prod. 

"Just please," the other deflated.

"Somewhere in the woods, just follow the gravel path and you'll eventually see a house somewhere there," he waved him away.

"Very helpful, Jin. What would I do without you?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

"Probably not have plants anymore," the other replied without missing a beat.

"You're a fucking menace," he said as he stormed out, though they both knew he wasn't mad. 

He followed the gravel path, just as he was told and walked and walked for about thirty minutes straight. Thirsty and about to give up, Minho's eyes lit up as he spotted a cosy looking cottage in the distance. There were vines wrapping themselves around the window sills and the soft humming of birds could be heard the closer he got. 

Letting out a relieved sigh, he headed over to the door and knocked three times before patiently (not that patiently, honestly) waiting. 

Jisung threw the door open, looking slightly dishevelled and definitely very cute. He had a beret on his head and a knife in his hand. 

Pause. Wait, what?

"Holy shit, are you gonna kill me? I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was a no visitors policy or something," Minho sputtered as he stumbled back.

"What?! No! I was taking care of some herbs you idiot," Jisung said, heat creeping up his face.

"So that's how you take care of plants? Maybe I am doing something right," Minho smirked. He didn't have to be annoying, but it was one of his best personality traits, how could he pass up an opportunity to tease the other.

Jisung was about to, very angrily (and very adorably), say something back, but that seemed to have been completely thrown out the window as he looked at the plant Minho had brought with him. The witch visibly paled.

"Minho! What did you do to the plant, oh my god, come in right now!" he said exasperated, urging him to come into the house.

Minho complied easily, looking around the place as if he was expecting it to be filled with pentagrams on the walls and floors or a fancy dreamcatcher hanging from a door frame. Much to his surprise, there were no such things, just a homey little place, maybe a little messy but very comfortable. 

Oh, and there were plants. Lots of them, in top tier conditions. 

"You told me to water it less, so I did!" he replied a bit flustered.

"This plant's drier than the Sahara desert, I told you to water it less, not stop completely!" he whined. 

"Well, how would I know that? You didn't specify how much 'less' was!" he said.

"I'm going to lock you in the basement without water for a week, Minho," he said very seriously. 

And you see? Minho thought he must be going insane because instead of fearing for his life, he was absolutely captivated by the way Jisung said his name for the very first time. His voice was soft and soothing and so angelic and suddenly he wanted him to say his name again and again like a broken record and Minho thought he'd be content spending the rest of his life like that. 

Minho, in normal Minho-fashion, stood there staring, looking a bit like a fool in his humble opinion. What was he supposed to do anyway? Jisung just kept staring at him with those dark eyes of his, looking absolutely stunning as the light filters in through the window and hits his face just right and how is he supposed to properly function after that.

"Did you put a love spell on me?" Minho stammered, a bit more breathlessly than he hoped for. Actually, he hoped he hadn't said that at all, but one of his not so great personality traits was, you guessed it, having no filter. 

"Excuse me?!" Jisung squealed. His face was a shocking shade of red and suddenly Minho _really_ regretted what he said.

"I was kidding, uhm, I thought it'd be funny since you're a witch and all" he was very much bullshitting his way out of this, but if it worked, it worked.

"Oh," Jisung said. They stood in silence for a few seconds before the other giggled uncontrollably "I don't really do stuff like that," he finally calmed down.

Oh my god, that actually worked.

"Anyways, you need to water plants a...normal amount, I guess. It's preferable to water them at night too so they absorb it better," he explained, gesturing his hands wildly. 

"Yep, got it, but what will I do about poor Sarah here? Anything you can do to take care of this?" he asked, motioning towards the plant he had now placed on Jisung's table, all shrivelled up.

"You named it?" 

"No, I just made that up on the spot,"

"You're a menace," Jisung frowned, but not looking very annoyed at all. Maybe even amused.

"So I've been told!" he laughed. 

Jisung laughed along with him until he looked at the clock and let out a shocked gasp. "Crap, I need to finish some things, hold on, I'll give you your usual so your plants should be fine," he disappeared back into a room the older couldn't see very well and came back with a small bag filled with potions. They were slightly darker than usual, barely noticeable, Minho thought they were probably stronger since his plants were really on the brink of death.

He walked back home with a skip to his step and the thought he'd have to go back to Jisung's place to give him back the bottles and bag made him even happier.

❀❀❀

So! Lee Minho was not very happy. Like, at all. He was the 'my-plants-just-all-simultaneously-died' kind of unhappy. 

Things were supposed to be just fine. He'd pour the potions in, give Jisung's stuff back, maybe ask for his number and see if he could, in the near future, get a kiss or two (or lots).

Here's how things unfold: Minho gets home and immediately throws himself on the couch for a good old, much deserved, afternoon nap. He wakes up at dusk and decides it's finally time to take care of his bastard children. He picked up the bottles and very quickly poured their contents until all the plants had been taken care of. 

Turns out he's so hopeless his magical touch turned those potions into acid or something because suddenly all his plants were completely dead. 

Or maybe, just maybe, Jisung gave him the wrong potions. 

Minho was seething! He had to make sure these plants lasted at least a good few months before he could give the typical excuse of 'oh, you know how plants are!' and finally let them bite the dust for good. 

He didn't even waste a second, grabbing Sarah (or what was left of her) and rushing to Jisung's house, the fact that it was almost night completely forgotten. 

Whereas the first time he travelled had taken him thirty minutes, Minho had made it there in a shocking ten. Was he sweaty? Yes, but it would be worth it. 

He pounded on Jisung's door like he was going to break it down, not stopping until Jisung finally opened it, looking very scared and even smaller than usual. 

"M-Min?" he stuttered out before breathing out a sigh of relief after letting it sink in that it really was Minho. 

But forget that! Forget everything actually, because any anger he could've possibly had harboured was gone the moment Jisung softly called out his name, not even his full name. Min. And boy, oh boy, was he fighting himself not to drop that god damned plant right there and just pepper kisses all over Jisung's face. 

He relaxed before shoving the plant towards him.

"You killed my plants!" he exclaimed.

Jisung just stared at him in awe. "What? There's no way!" he said.

"Perhaps we weren't on the same page! When I asked you to take care of my plants, I wasn't expecting you to be part of some kind of mafia and 'take care of them' like this," Minho complained.

"What? But how can this be? I gave you the right potion, I think?" 

"You think?!" 

"I was in a rush!" he sputtered, embarrassed "Whatever! Just come in, I'll see what I can do," he concluded.

So that's how Minho found himself inside the pretty boy's house once again. It wasn't much different from before, which was to be expected.  
He followed Jisung into the room he had gotten the potions from last time and stared in awe. It was a lot more organised than the rest of the house, endless rows of shelves lined up with potions, tiny plants, jars filled with things he couldn't decipher. It was like a whole new world.

"Neat place you got here," he said as he stepped near a desk where a book about herbology was open on a random page.

"Thanks, anyway, could this be what I gave you?" he wasted no time as he held a pretty bottle with a green liquid inside.

"That's it!" Minho cheerfully replied.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice I gave you the wrong thing. I use this to kill a few bad plants that sometimes grow in the back of my garden or throughout the forest! The colour's really similar, sorry!" he bowed as he apologised.

"Hey! It's fine, seriously. You got something to make them better for real this time?" he gave him a comforting smile.

"Yeah, should be able to figure something out!" the other chirped. "I might have to try a few things though, I really messed that poor plant up," he shivered. "You can just skedaddle on home if you'd like!" Jisung finished, a bright smile permanently etched onto his face.

Minho pondered for a few seconds. "Actually, I think I'd rather stay. Don't wanna risk you ruining my plant for good and I could learn how to take care of them better, possibly," he said.

Jisung just nodded in agreement, both of them choosing to ignore the fact that Minho wouldn't be able to do anything if Jisung ruined his plant or even know he was about to in the first place.

"Then...we start in the morning?" Jisung asked.

"We start in the morning," the older replied.

❀❀❀

And so they did! As soon as the first tender rays of sunlight caressed the tiny buds sprouting in the witch's garden, Jisung rose from his slumber. Minho, who was still unceremoniously sleeping on the couch, only stirred slightly before turning back and continuing to snore quietly. 

Jisung felt his heart warm up. He had always been somewhat lonely in his home, as much as his dear plants tried to provide company, he was still living in solitude. Today, was the very first time he had woken up to someone else in the house.   
Minho's hair fell over his face messily, strands flying everywhere, still wild and untamed. His face was smoothed out, his breathing soft and slow. What kind of dreams could he be having? Was he even dreaming at all? 

No, what kind of thoughts were those, about someone he had just met no less! He should be focusing on taking care of the older's plants! No time to waste! 

Or so, that's what he told himself. However, all of his mustered up determination was shattered when slowly, Minho's eyelids fluttered open.  
He looked lost, squinting slightly, he tried to make out his surroundings. He looked just like a child at that moment. Jisung wanted to freeze time and capture his beauty, to save it in a corner in the gallery of his mind to look at whenever he felt down.

"Sung..?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes! Hi! That's me!!" Jisung's face flared up with heat as he replied with fervour. 

Minho smiled at him. It was a smile so gentle, Jisung actually felt his legs lose strength for a moment. He willed himself to finally look away, turning back so he could hide his face. Stupid Jisung with his stupid feelings and getting stupidly attached to a pretty...stranger? Acquaintance? Friend..? Well, who knows.

"I'm gonna go and try to make something for the plant," he muttered "feel free to get something to eat, I'll be in my study". 

Just like that, his figure disappeared behind the door. 

The witch sighed. "Guess I should start by trying out the potions he usually uses, though I doubt they'll work with how bad this looks," he muttered. 

He quickly skimmed through a few potions until he found what he was looking for. It was a pretty little bottle, the green liquid inside seemed to sparkle with life.   
He wasted no time pouring the contents in, a hopeful look in his eyes as he held his breath. Still, no matter how much he hoped, the shrivelled plant didn't budge in the slightest. 

He collapsed onto his chair and with yet another sigh, began cutting up a few plants into tiny pieces.   
Completely focused on his task, he didn't even hear Minho knocking on the door, throwing a few sunflower petals into a bowl and crushing it along with the cut-up plants.

The knocking persisted for a few more seconds before Minho ultimately decided to just come in.

"Excuse me?" he asked carefully, opening the door with one hand while skillfully balancing a tray with food on the other. Jisung stopped his task, startled. 

Minho delicately pushed a few things on the table aside and placed the food there. It wasn't anything fancy really, just pancakes coated in syrup and some orange juice, nothing Jisung hadn't previously had, surely.

"Since you're working hard and all, I made you breakfast. I can't help with the plants, so I thought this was the least I could do for you," he explained. 

Jisung, quite frankly, wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't used to having people over, much less have them make him breakfast willingly (and being this pretty). He almost felt like crying, a few tears welling in his eyes.   
Minho must've noticed because suddenly he was looking quite panicked.

"What, what? Do you not like pancakes? Are you hurt?" he fired nonstop.

Jisung wiped a few tears away and shook his head. "No, that's not it. I'm just, really thankful. I guess that caught me off guard for a second!" he chuckled. 

He placed his things aside and grabbed a stool nearby for Minho to sit on. The room was quite well lit, a few stars painted on the walls. It seemed so...Jisung.   
They quickly started digging in. Jisung had eaten pancakes so many times, more than he could count, but these were probably the tastiest he had ever had. They were so soft and made him feel warm inside. He wished he could eat them every day. Whether it was the fact he had been craving someone, anyone else around him, or the fact Minho seemed to be a genuinely kind person, he wanted to be with him. Wanted to eat the meals he cooked, to wake up and have someone there, to go shopping together or hang out whenever. 

Or maybe, that was really just the fact he hadn't made many friends throughout his life. Whatever it was, the words were already tumbling past his lips before he could help them.

"You should cook for me every day," he said in a surge of courage. Surprisingly, he didn't find himself regretting it much. For once, he wanted something and he wasn't letting go without at least trying.

Minho stopped chewing for a beat. "I'm a dancer actually, I don't know if I'm interested in being a butler, but your offer was very kind anyways!" he laughed. 

"No..! You know that's not what I mean..." Jisung said. This was going to be a tough battle, Minho was quite playful and for a brief moment, the younger wondered if he could get through to him. 

Minho's eyes softened before he looked at what little was left in the plate.

"I'm not sure I do, Jisung," he spoke, almost in a whisper. 

Was he doubting himself, Jisung wondered? Was Minho nervous, or was that just wishful thinking? Could it be he was unsure of what Jisung meant? Then, he'd just have to be as clear as possible!

"I want you to stay by my side," he said firmly. 

"What?" the other looked shocked. His face was set ablaze, even his ears were red. It was the first time, even if they'd known each other for a short time, he'd seen Minho speechless. He wanted to continue seeing every side of him and maybe, despite how fast it was, this was love. "I'm still not sure I get what you mean," he said. 

Jisung wasn't sure how else to explain it without being incredibly embarrassed, so he decided to leave it at that for now.

"Don't worry about it," he pouted. "Well, back to working on this plant!" 

Minho watched as he filled a bottle with water and dropped the contents he had previously been squashing into it, vigorously shaking it before whispering a few words under his breath. Just like that, the fluid turned a pretty orange hue and he poured it all around the plant. 

They both stood back hopefully, observing as the plant shook for a while before something started to happen. It quickly started growing! However, maybe not quite in the way they'd hoped for. Its once withered form had been replaced by a sturdy stem, a few leaves growing on the sides here and there. It had developed what appeared to be a 'head', or more like a mouth. It opened to reveal a set of sharp teeth and it swayed back and forth. 

"Fuck!" exclaimed Jisung.

"Sarah!" howled Minho. "Kill it, oh my god!" 

"You would forsake your own child?!" Jisung quipped back, though he was very much scared too. 

"That is no child of mine, you fool!" he said dramatically. 

Jisung grabbed a pair of scissors from a shelf behind him and in a quick, impulsive motion, he cut the stem. The plant fell to the ground, convulsing for a bit as if struggling to live, opening and closing its mouth in a threatening manner. One last effort at chomping something.

Both boys started freaking out, Jisung desperately clung to Minho's shirt and hid behind him in an attempt at using the dancer as a meat shield.

"Oi, why are you hiding behind me! You're the witch here, do something!" Minho said appalled. 

And so, a few screams later, the plant stopped moving and they carefully scooped it and gave it a proper burial. 

"Sarah was a brave one..." Minho began.

"That's big talk for someone who wanted to get rid of her so bad," Jisung said smugly. 

"She was brave..." Minho closed his eyes and sighed playfully.

The rest of the day went by similarly, though maybe not as radically, with only a few pauses to eat. Together, they tried their best to come to a solution. Sprinkling it with special fertiliser, more potions, a few spells. Still, the plant had been truly ruined. 

"I'm so sorry Minho, this was my fault," he looked at his feet, dejected.

Honestly, Jeongin was coming soon and he'd have to tell him, but Jisung didn't need to know that. 

"It's ok Jisung, don't even worry about it! I don't care," he said, gently ruffling the other's hair. 

By the time the whole ordeal was done, it was alright night time. The duo sank into Jisung's couch, taking a moment to catch their breath after all that had happened. They watched some tv, maybe a movie or two and the youngest was getting quite sleepy. 

Minho covered him with a blanket before stretching. 

"I guess I should get going," he said bashfully.

Jisung seemed to perk up at that, weakly grabbing Minho's wrist. He peered up at him with glowing eyes.

"You're not gonna stay with me?" he said, words thickly laced with sleep. 

Well, what was he supposed to do in that situation? He couldn't just refuse him when he looked like that, right? 

"Jisung?" he asked a bit puzzled. 

Jisung's eyes once again welled up with tears. It was just a thin layer, barely enough to even be visible, just a shine to his eyes. Yet, it was enough to break his heart.

"Why can't you stay? Do you not like my company, Min?" he sniffled. 

"What? No! That's not it at all, where'd you get that idea from? I just don't wanna intrude more than I already have," he explained carefully. Sleepy Jisung was dangerous.   
He grabbed at Minho and buried his head in his chest, slowly evening out his breath.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore, please," he said. 

Minho didn't need to hear any more. He quietly wrapped his arms around Jisung, the cicadas singing outside lulling both of them into a peaceful sleep. He wasn't sure what this meant for them, but he figured he didn't mind as long as he could stay with Jisung.

❀❀❀

Eventually, they bid their goodbyes to each other with the promise to meet again soon. Minho was already dreading going home. He had to throw away the rest of his plants and clean the place a bit before Jeongin dropped by. 

Counting the seconds as they ticked by, Minho instantly shot up as his doorbell rang. He said a prayer and hoped his friend wouldn't be too upset by the happenings.

"Innie! How's it going," he said nervously. He couldn't help but be a bit jittery.

"What's going on with you, you're shaking!" Jeongin laughed heartily. "Also, what happened to all the plants?" he asked. 

This was it. This was the moment he had been fearing.

"Actually...they all kinda died. I'm so sorry, I really wanted to take care of them but I suck with plants and all," he apologised. 

Jeongin stared at him blankly for a few seconds before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. 

"Oh my god, you really took care of them? Like seriously? This is too good," he snickered.

"Excuse me?" Minho felt lost.

"I was actually not sure what to get you for your birthday so I asked Hyunjin what would be the one thing you'd hate to receive. He said you sucked at taking care of plants so I got them as a gag gift while I searched for a real one. That's kinda why I'm here today," he concluded, thrusting a package into his friend's hands. 

"So, you're not mad? Or sad?" he felt the need to clear that up.

"No, I'm actually impressed you even went through the trouble of caring for them so long," he said, laying back.

Minho sighed in relief, although a bit annoyed. He opened his present, smiling widely at what was inside. It was a pretty, transparent box filled with all sorts of tea packets. 

"Tea! I love this, thank you so much! Where'd you get this? There's so much variety," he said gleefully. 

"A friend of a friend, you know," he smiled. 

"Anyways, next time, just throw away the plants," he told the other.

"I don't know, I feel like I might get involved with plants a lot more in the future," he said, picking at his nails.

Jeongin raised an eyebrow. "You? Why?" 

"Just someone I met," he grinned. "I think I might even be in love." 

Jeongin stared for a while, trying to determine whether his friend was joking or not. Still, if he was happy, so was Jeongin.

"What's their name?" 

"Jisung. He's a witch and honestly kinda got into this mess because of him but I'm glad we met." he laughed. 

And he really was! What they had couldn't be called love just yet, but with enough care, surely it could blossom into something beautiful. Minho would go see Jisung first thing in the morning tomorrow, promising himself to make some pancakes for him and maybe, just maybe, get that kiss he had been hoping for. 

Minho was never good with plants, but just like that, he could feel their love begin to sprout.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Spare a comment if you're feeling nice!


End file.
